Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ AяgєnтιnαxChιlє  2
by Anniih
Summary: Virgo: Estratégico, Analítico, Conservador, Perfeccionista, Frío. / Cáncer: Emocional, Cariñoso, Protector, Simpático, Egocentrista. / ¿Tendrán compatibilidad? ArgentinaxChile.


¡Aye! Aquí les traigo el Hor. ArgxChi mejorado. Espero que les guste.

**~Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz. Los personajes de LatinHetalia a sus respectivos autores. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**~Advertencia:** Vocabulario. Lemon suave.

**~Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**~Datos:** Chile es Virgo (18/O9) y Argentina es Cáncer (9/O7) [Usé la otra fecha según su ficha, además quería experimentar con ese signo…no hay mucho cambio, es el Martín que todos conocen xD…]

**~Dedicado: **A Solitudely. Perdón por todo el trauma que te causé, ¡Espero que este ArgxChi lo arregle! ;O;

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Dulcecitos M&M presentan…_

**.**

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ AяgєnтιnαxChιlє(2)…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Virgo~·]**

Pueden parecer a veces fríos, y de hecho les cuesta hacer grandes amigos.

"_¿Por qué no me dices nada?__" __―__el pequeño Martín intenta por todos los métodos posibles que Manuel le hable. Bueno, si le habla, a veces, pero es que cuesta tanto, sobre todo en ser cuidadoso para que no se enoje. Se enoja fácilmente. _

_El moreno lo mira de reojo y voltea._

"_Te… ¿Te acuerdas ayer?"_

"_¿Qué cosa?" _

"_Ya sabes."_

_Martín ladea la cabeza recordando lo de ayer. Recuerda y contesta:_

"_Que seríamos los mejores amigos."_

_Tchili acierta con la cabeza. Pampa surca los labios y extiende la mano hacia él._

"_Entonces seamos amigos."_

_[Años después después]_

_Sus manos yacen entrelazadas mientras caminan. Martín sonríe de lado observando a Manuel, y de un segundo a otro le besa la mejilla, continuando como si nada, provocando sorpresa y un tanto de nervios en el castaño, que lo único que hace es desviar la vista. _

_Ya se está acostumbrando a esta relación, siendo más que amigos._

**X**

Temen dar riendas a sus sentimientos y les falta tener seguridad en sus emociones y opiniones.

_Manuel cae a la cama, con el cuerpo desnudo. Martín se posa encima, también desnudo. Se habían tocado lo necesario para ir directos a lo principal. _

_El rubio le levanta las piernas, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante. Chile hace un gemido moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, agarrando las sabanas con las manos. _

"_Ya, ya. Que sensible sos." __―__Martín ríe bajo haciendo que el menor frunza el ceño. _

_Luego comienza a moverse, adelante y hacia atrás, apegando su piel lo más posible a la de Manuel. Cada segundo que pasa, el ritmo se vuelve más candente aludiendo a no detener y a obligar al chileno abrazar el cuello del argentino, alzando aún más las piernas (sí, puede levantarlas más), queriendo decir palabras, algunas parecidas a las de Martín que las dijo hace un rato atrás. Pero le es difícil. Lo siente, pero le es difícil. _

_Solo es cuestión de respirar profundamente y decirlo. No es tan complicado, ¿verdad?_

**X**

Son independientes y fríos; obsesionados por el trabajo.

_Es de mañana. El de cabellos oscuros se sienta en la cama amarrándose los cordones de sus zapatos. Desde atrás Martín lo mira incrédulo, sin mucha sorpresa pero a la vez extrañado, porque se supone que Manuel se quedaría._

"_¿Vas al trabajo?" __―__y pregunta enseguida acomodándose, esperando que el menor se voltee._

"_Sí. ¿Por?" __―__no se voltea hasta que se pone de pie._

"_Se supone que hoy te quedarías con Carlitos, se lo prometiste."_

"_Lo sé. No puedo. Tengo que trabajar."_

"_Trabajar, trabajar. Trabajólico" __―__está molesto, arrugando el puente entre sus cejas__―__. "¿Es más importante el trabajo que tu propio hijo?"_

"_Mi hijo siempre va estar en primer lugar de cualquier cosa. Por eso trabajo" __―__no demora en contestar" __―__. "Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo en vez de estar en la cama."_

"_Para mí también es importante" __―__cierra los ojos pensativo y luego los abre__―__. "Pero por lo menos intento pasar tiempo con él. Vos no lo hacés siempre." _

_Ahora los dos se miran fijamente. Molestos por sus opiniones y por una personita en especial. _

_Argentina se encoge sin saber qué hacer. De todas maneras el chileno irá igual al trabajo, como siempre. Suspira._

"_Intenta pasar más tiempo con él. Veré que argumento se me ocurre." __―__lo deja ir. Solo espera que Tierra del Fuego no le haga una pataleta._

**X**

Reconocer su orientación sexual no es fácil y no les gusta dejar que el público sepa acerca de sus romances.

"_¿El rumor es cierto?" __―__pregunta Sebastián arqueando una ceja, concentrado en su primo._

"_¿Cuál rumor?"__―__Argentina se apoya en la pared mirando el techo. A su lado Manuel tiene las manos en los bolsillos._

"_De que están juntos. Saliendo juntos. Una relación. Son novios. Pareja."_

"_¿Eh?"__―__dice la 'pareja'. Chile se adelanta en contestar enseguida._

"_¿De dónde sacai' eso? Claro que no."_

"_Eso oí."_

"_Oíste mal entonces" __―__frunce levemente el ceño, para poder escapar, y espera que Martín también lo haga__―__. "Voy a comprar un té."_

_Aquella mención es señal para Argentina en seguirlo, dejar la conversación antes de ser atacado por bombardeos de preguntas del uruguayo (y lo más seguro se metería Luciano). Se van juntos, caminando con tranquilidad al parecer, por lo menos para el mayor._

_Chile gacha la cabeza, moviendo sus dedos a ir tomar los de Martín._

"_Debe molestarte." __―__pronuncia sin mirar. El rubio alza una ceja._

"_No hay problema. Si vos no querés decirlo, está bien." __―__sonríe._

_Manuel se detiene mirando al argentino. De repente surca un poco los labios._

"_Bien."_

_Para luego, Martín posar la mano detrás de la cadera del castaño, siguiendo con la caminata. Si aparece alguien, sacará la mano._

**X**

Sólo le interesará que todo funcione bien, así no se lleve bien con su familia o no ame a su pareja, es su responsabilidad, para él eso es primero.

"_Ya me voy."__―__avisa Manuel poniéndose de pie._

"_¿Tan rápido?" __―__se extraña Miguel._

"_Se supone que nos acompañarías después de la reunión." __―__dice Daniel igual de confundido que los demás._

"_No puedo. Tengo que ir a ver a Martín"._

"_¿No que ustedes dos estaban peleados?" __―__ahora el más confundido es el uruguayo. Es más o menos lo que recuerda al escuchar al argentino pidiendo consejos amorosos por el teléfono._

"_Por mí no iría. Carlitos quiere verlo. Si no lo hago, comenzará con sus berrinches…y me refiero a los dos. No quiero dolores de cabeza."_

"_Si no querés verlo, ¿para qué?"_

_Manuel ya está un poco irritado con tantas preguntas. Si sigue demorándose llegará tarde._

"_Él está primero para mí." __―__dice enseguida dándoles la espalda, despidiéndose. No dará más explicaciones._

**X**

Le gusta ser quien lleva la voz cantante en casa, pero lo hace de una forma tan armoniosa que consigue que sus hijos no desafíen su autoridad con frecuencia.

_Tierra del Fuego se había sentado en el sillón. Está en el Palacio de la Moneda, un poco aburrido. ¿Por qué está ahí? Según su mamá, le dijo que discutirán con su superior acerca de futuros planes para la isla. Pero su mamá se demora mucho. Había pasado el rato bebiendo de un jugo que le sirvió la señora Cecilia. _

_Y sigue aburrido. Mira a su alrededor y ve un teléfono y a Como tú durmiendo tranquilamente. Se le ocurre una idea._

_Mientras, Manuel se dirige a la sala donde dejó al fueguino a decirle que es momento de hablar con su superior. Al llegar, escucha solo unos segundos para darse cuenta que Carlitos habla por teléfono. Cualquiera puede decir que es normal. Sí, lo es. Sin embargo llamar para molestar a Inglaterra, no es normal. Sobre todo para molestar._

"_¿No te das cuenta de qué…?" __―__justo en eso, el auricular en su mano es quitado para cortar la llamada. Rápidamente mira hacia arriba. Oh, oh._

"_¿Qué te había dicho?"__―__se cruza de brazos, tomando autoridad._

"_Em…estaba aburrido, mamá." __―__baja la cabeza._

"_Lo otro."_

"_Que no molestara al inglés." __―__como odia decirlo. Pero todo sea por obedecer al país tutor. _

_Manuel sonríe, se agacha. _

"_No pongas esa cara. No te voy a retar ni a castigar. Pero si estabas aburrido, debiste haber ido a buscarme."_

"_Lo siento, mamá." _

"_No importa mucho. No creo que Arthur se haya enojado" __―__eso piensa, espera que así sea. Se pone de pie, tomando la mano del rubiecito__―__. "Vamos donde el presidente, nos está esperando. No quiero que le contradigas antes de que termine."_

"_¿Puedo después?"_

"…_Sí."_

**X**

Comprende las ansias de curiosidad de sus hijos, porque él es igual de curioso. Por eso, el nativo de este signo nutrirá la sed de conocimientos de sus niños contándoles todo tipo de historias y llevándoles a conocer sitios nuevos.

_Una de las cuantas noches antes de dormirse, Chile le narra historias. Una en particular le llama la atención con ganas de ir a ese lugar. Están ahí, en Chiloé, esperando que aparezca ella._

_Manuel anda abrigado con su típico gorro chilote. Martín se pregunta qué rayos hace aquí aparte de acompañar a su nene y a su pareja, y no ve nada nuevo que no sean olas._

"_¿Cuándo falta?" __―__pregunta Carlitos sin despegar la mirada del mar._

"_Poco" __―__responde Manuel bajando la altura, abrazando por detrás al pequeño, no muy fuerte__―__. "No te asustes, ella no hace nada. Y Martín…" __―__gira hacia el nombrado__―__ "Que no se te caiga la baba, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_Martín, solamente pestañea sin entender todavía. ¿Babear? ¿Babear por quién? Si solo se le cae la baba por el chileno._

_Entonces, ella aparece, tal como dijo Manuel. Sin agregar que él mismo le dijo que viniera para que su hijo la conociera. _

_Tierra del Fuego abre los ojos, muy sorprendido. _

"_¿Ella…es?" __―__le pregunta a su figura maternal._

"_Sí. Ella es la Pincoya." __―__Chile no se aleja del isleño._

"_¿Quién?" __―__pregunta Martín mirando para todas partes__―__ "Yo no veo nada, che."_

**X**

Para seducirle vístete bien y hazle regalos en los que puedas mostrarle tu buen gusto por el vestir y la ropa en general.

_Esa noche, el argentino se arregla para la cita. Una de las tantas citas que han tenido a lo largo de su relación. Esta vez quiere hacer la cita más grandiosa y especial de todas, y para eso se arregla como los dioses, un modelo de alta categoría. Lo último se lo agrega él mismo. Se acomoda la corbata, se revisa todo. Que cada prenda esté en su lugar, porque a Manuel le gustan las cosas ordenadas y que sean serias, nada de burlas o declaraciones que lo pueda tomar con humor. No quiere eso. _

_Sorprenderá al boludo ese._

"_Aquí vamos Martín. Vos podés, sos un ganador." __―__se alaga frente al espejo. Guiña un ojo._

_Mientas tanto, Chile lo espera afuera del restaurante mirando y mirando la hora en su reloj._

_Aparece Argentina, sonriendo. Se acerca a Manuel. Manuel parpadea sin mucho creer que el rubio esté tan bien vestido._

"_Te ves bien Manu. ¿Cómo me ves a mí, eh?" _

"_Eh…" __―__lo observa con cuidado. Sí, ve bien, y siente algo extraño que se llama atracción. Desvía la mirada__―__. "Te vei' bien."_

"_Te tengo un regalo."_

"_¿Qué es?" __―__regresa la cabeza al frente recibiendo el regalo: un beso en los labios._

_Manuel le corresponde y no puede detenerse porque el aroma de Martín cerca del cuello es rico. Podría bajar para darle un chupón._

_Continuará…_

**X**

No es muy apasionado en el amor, porque su necesidad de tener orden y disciplina le impide entregarse totalmente a la pasión.

_Continuación:_

_Después de la cena llegaron a un motel. Martín se dio el lujo de pagar esta noche. Haría la mejor cita de todas._

_Ahora el argentino se sienta de rodillas en la cama besando a Manuel, sosteniéndolo del rostro. Se devoran los labios con intensidad. Se muerden agresivo y despacio. Respiran con agotamiento. Y le arden las mejillas. También el cuerpo, su piel que pide el deseo._

_Martín comienza a sacarle la corbata sin dejar de besarlo. Se separa un poco para tomar aire, pero Manuel lo agarra de las prendas volviéndolo a que lo bese, es como si le ordenara. Pobre de Martín si lo deja de besar._

_Entre esas acciones, el argentino pide por lo menos desvestirse. No tiene caso hacer el amor con ropa. ¿Por dónde entraría?_

"_No te saqui' la ropa…" __―__le dice en su boca._

"_¿Cómo querés que lo haga?"__―__le responde igual._

"_No te la saqui', weón."_

"_Vos…" __―__besa__―__ ¿desnudo…y yo con ropa?" __―__el chileno no le responde, está más concentrado en lo suyo__―__ "Excitante."_

_Y se lanza sobre el cuerpo del castaño, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo, arriba de las sabanas con claras intenciones de quitarle toda prenda puesta en él, para tocarlo, acariciarlo, besarle el torso, las tetillas erizadas, produciéndole uno que otro escalofrío y sonrojos. _

_No obstante, está un poco tenso. Preocupado de algo. El argentino lo nota._

"_Hey, no estamos en tu casa. Olvidálo, che. O si no me sacaré la ropa." __―__surca los labios con picardía._

"_Atrévete."_

"_Estamos en un motel."_

"_No quiere decir que me voy a revolcar."_

"_Ya lo estás haciendo, señor pulcro."_

"_Solo cállate y bésame."_

"_Sí…volvete loco, che." __―__sonríe muy a gusto con todo. El castaño también sonríe, jalando al rubio a su cuerpo, verá que tan pulcro puede llegar a ser._

.-.-.-.-.-.

**[·~·Cáncer·~·]**

Emocional y cariñoso, protector y simpático.

"_¡Manu! ¡Te vine a ver! ¡Dame amor!"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¿Qué hacés?"_

"_Nada…supongo."_

"_Te invito a dar un paseo. Como no tenés nada que hacer."_

"_Está bien."_

_Y así, ambos van paseando tranquilamente. Llegan a un paso cebra verificando que no venga ningún vehículo. Manuel no ve nada y se apresura en cruzar, creyendo que todo saldrá bien. Pero no esperó en que sí viene uno a alta velocidad, lo cual hace alterar a Martín, tomándolo del brazo, regresándolo a su lado…en su pecho._

"_Por poco casi te atropellan" __―__menciona y sin soltarlo__―__. "¿En qué andás pensando, pelotudo?"_

_De repente susurra bien bajito para no ser oído y esconde el rostro ruborizado entre las prendas del rubio._

**X**

Su hogar es como un nido, un refugio donde ir cuando el estrés de su trabajo es demasiado. Y aman a sus hijos.

_Había llegado cansado. ¿De qué? Uhm, nadie lo sabe. Solo llegó cansado a casa con ganas de dormir. Se tira a la cama extendiendo los brazos. _

"_¡Pá!" __―__y se le tira el fueguino._

"_Che, ¿qué pasa? No te tirés así."_

"_Es que…quería jugar un rato…" __―__hace un puchero._

_Argentina lo mira. Si bien, no sería nada malo jugar con rato para despejarse, ¿verdad?_

"_¿Jugar?" __―__sonríe de lado, que parece dar miedo. Prepara las manos__―__ "¡Soy el monstruo de las cosquillas!" __―__comienza a darle cosquillas en el estómago, revolcándolo en la cama, logrando sacarle risas a montón._

_No hay nada mejor pasar un buen rato con su hijo, olvidando sus caceares. _

_Mientras tanto, el chileno los mira desde la puerta, cruzando los brazos. Sonríe un poco por lo que ve._

**X**

Tiene una memoria excelente, sobre todo por acontecimientos personales y recuerdos de su infancia que son capaces de recordar al máximo detalle.

"_Entonces, tú mamá me dijo: También te amo Plata. Seamos uno, creamos un Gran Imperio para que mamá España se sienta orgulloso" __―__hace una pausa dejando de imitar una voz infantil__―__. "Luego le dije: Pero Chile… ¿estás seguro? Solo somos niños. Pero como dijiste que me amás, acepto."_

"_¿Cómo puedes ser tan mentiroso, Martín?" __―__Manuel alza la vista dejando de leer el diario._

"_¿Eh? ¿Lo que dijo papá es mentira?" __―__pregunta Carlitos quien estaba de lo más emocionado con las historias de niñez de sus padres._

"_La mitad es mentira, pibe."_

"_Tu papá me prepuso a crear un Imperio, no yo. Y me negué."_

_Tierra del Fuego mira incrédulo a Argentina pidiendo que le cuente algo verdadero._

"_¿Qué te puedo contar sobre cuando éramos pibes?"__―__Martín se cruza de brazos._

"_No sé. No recuerdo nada, solo la vez que te caíste al río. Fue divertido." __―__recordó el chileno recibiendo una fulminada mirada verde._

"_Para vos fue divertido, para mí no" __―__no es nada agradable recordar esa vez mientras el pequeñito de Manuel reía por su desgracia. En eso, se le ocurre que contar__―__. "Carlitos, hijo mío. ¿Sabías que Antonio vestía a mamá con vestidos?"_

"_Cállate". __―__interrumpe enseguida todo sonrojado._

"_¿Mamá con vestidos?" __―__pregunta el fueguino sin créelo pero tomando atención a su padre._

"_Cállate Martín."_

"_Pensé que era una niña. Era muy parecido a Lovino cuando era pequeño. Así dijo tu abuelo Antonio."_

"_Martín, cállate. Es enserio."_

"_¿Y qué querés que le cuente? Todo lo bueno te hará enojar. ¡Che! Recuerdo la vez que dormíamos juntos. Ay Manu, eras tan calentito, ¿Qué te pasó eh?"_

"_¿Dormías con mamá?"_

"_¡Claro! Parecía un lindo osito. También te contaré la vez que se hizo pipí frente a Miguel…"_

"_¡Eso sí que no lo cuentes!"_

_Chile estalló. Por nada del mundo quiere que su hijo sepa esa parte de su vergonzosa niñez. ¿Por qué Argentina tiene que recordar todo?_

**X**

Suelen cambiar de ánimo a menudo y se hacen problemas por cosas sin sentido.

_Martín tiene mucha hambre. Se dirige a la nevera con la esperanza de hallar…_

"_¿Dónde está mi budín?" __―__busca por todo el interior de la nevera su preciado postre que con tardo esfuerzo lo hizo._

"_¿Qué estai' haciendo, Martín?" __―a__parece un neutro Manuel rascándose la cabellera._

"_Busco mi budín. ¿Lo has visto?"_

"_¿Budín? Em…" __―__piensa si debe decirle o no__―__ "Tenía hambre así que me lo comí. ¿Era tuyo?"_

_El argentino saca la cabeza de la nevera, mirando al castaño._

"_¿Te lo comiste?"_

"_No sabía que era tuyo, no soy adivino."_

"_Era __**mi**__ budín."_

"_Podi' comprarte o hacerte otro."_

"_No, ese era mi budín. Era único. ¡Lo quiero devuelta!"_

"_Solo es un postre, Martín."_

"_¡Lo que querés es matarme de hambre! ¡¿Verdad?"_

_Silencio._

"_¡No lo conseguirás!… ¡Y como venganza, no tendremos nada durante…cinco meses! ¡Y no me vengás a rogar, boludo!"_

"_¿Qué…?"_

_¿Era una broma? ¡Cinco meses sin nada de nada de nada! ¿Cómo puede hacerse tanto problema por un budín aunque fuera muy especial? ¿Qué hará? Bueno…después todo será Martín quien no dure más de dos días sin sexo._

**X**

Les gustan demasiado los halagos de los demás. Tiene un complejo de inferioridad.

"_Lindo."_

"_Eres hermoso."_

"_¿Sos soltero, nene?"_

"_¿Me darías su número?"_

"_Que guapo eres."_

"_Me encantan tus ojos."_

_Argentina se encuentra rodeado de chicas quienes lo alagan hasta más no poder subiéndole el ego al máximo._

"_Lo soy. Por supuesto. Estoy comprometido. No sé si deba hacerlo. Sé que soy re-guapo, che. Mis ojos deslumbran a cualquiera." __―__contesta todo al puro estilo de Francis. Lo que hace tener esa influencia._

_Más allá Manuel trata de hacer parecer que no sucede nada__,__ conversando con Luciano, Sebastián y Daniel._

_El uruguayo se da cuenta del pequeño celo chileno._

"_Si querés me hago cargo." __―__sonríe._

"_¿Eh? ¿De qué?" __―n__o entiende a lo que se refiere. _

_El rubio uruguayo sin contestarle se acerca a su primo Martín, este le mira y…Sebastián sonríe brillando cautivando a todas las féminas que ahora admiran la belleza uruguaya._

"_¡Che! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Holaaa~!" __―__Argentina se siente ignorado queriendo la atención__―__ "¡Soy más hermoso que él! ¡Soy más groso! ¡Soy un argentino, me tienen que querer!… ¡Todas son unas…! ¡Arg!" __―__se fastidia muy molesto dando media vuelta. Nadie lo va alagar. ¿Qué hará? _

_¡Por supuesto! Tiene a alguien con quien hacer reconocer lo bello que es. Va donde Chile, pero Chile ya se aleja caminando con Brasil y Paraguay. Corre hacia ellos, abalanzándose sobre Manuel, pidiendo que le diga que es lindo. _

_Obviamente, Manuel no lo dice._

**X**

No le lleves la contraria y no le digas nunca lo que tiene qué hacer, porque les cuesta dejar una situación.

_Manuel lee tranquilamente el diario antes de dormir, sentando en la cama mientras que Martín cambia de programa a cada rato, quiere algo entretenido, al final no hay. Sus ojos verdes se desvían hacia el cuerpo de su vecino-amante. _

_Veamos…están solos. No hay nada que hacer. Están solos. _

_Lentamente se inclina a buscar los labios chilenos._

"_Martín, intento leer el diario."_―_menciona sin moverse mucho._

"_Olvidá el diario. Lo leés mañana. Dale un poquito de atención a tu argentino." __―__surca los labios robándole el periódico._

"_¿Dar atención?" __―__arquea una ceja a lo que el rubio le roba un beso para posarse encima__―__ "Martín…" __―__regaña, quiere seguir leyendo._

"_Ya comencé…no hay vuelta atrás…" _

"_Ahh…"_

_Y caen a la cama._

_Continuará…_

**X**

Desde fuera parecen decididos, resistentes, tercos, tenaces, energéticos, sabios e intuitivos. No obstante los que les conocen desde la intimidad pueden ver un tipo de persona totalmente distinto, alguien sensible sobre todo hacia las personas a las que quiere. En la vida real y en su matrimonio su amor es intensamente leal.

_Continuación:_

_Sostiene las manos chilenas, las presiona y las entrelaza, recurriendo a ellas para tomar fuerza a sus embestidas en el interior del desnudo. Martín sigue con el pijama puesto haciendo roces en la piel de Manuel. Este ya le comienza molestar que el argentino esté vestido. _

"_¿No…ah…no teni' calor…así?" __―__dice entrecortado._

"_Me siento como un horno…" __―__contesta Argentina con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Ya era hora que el castaño preguntara algo sabio._

_De improviso, para ayudar un poco, solo un poco, que quede claro, Manuel le va quitando la camisa con las manos temblorosas, apresurado. Martín se ayuda así mismo para apresurar las cosas sin perder ni un solo segundo del ambiente caliente. Los pantalones le da lo mismo, solo se los baja hasta las rodillas. Y toma por completo el cuerpo de su vecino, pasando los brazos por debajo de la espalda._

_Chile libera unos de los tantos gemidos, pero este es más subido. Ah sí, maldijo porque el argentino entró más adentro. Tampoco era como si tuviera tan mal sabor._

_Se besan candentes, murmuran incoherencias hasta uno que otro insulto, que siempre es bienvenido para gozar. Todo perfecto._

_Sin embargo…_

"_Ma-Martín…weón…ve más despacio…"_

"_¿Iba muy fuerte? Lo siento" __―__se acomoda tomando un ritmo más despacio__―__. "¿Así está bien?"_

_Él no dice nada, pero está mejor que antes. Lo rodea por el cuello. _

_Martín se acerca a besarlo. Se separan y se vuelven a besar. Lo repiten a cada instante._

"_Boludo…"_

"_¿Ah…?"_

"_Che…boludo…te quiero…grabátelo bien, eh…"_

"_No s-soy un com-putador…"_

"_No me arruinés…el momento…"_

"_Bueno…como quieras…" __―__le sonríe__―__ "Supongo que…me lo gra-grabo…"_

"_¿No que no sos un computador?" __―__en eso, Manuel le presiona la nariz__―__ "Auch."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd…**

Entre ellos surge una amistad natural que es muy probable que se convierta en amor verdadero.

_Es de mañana. El único que despierta es Chile pero sin levantarse de la cama. No tiene muchas ganas de salir, además porque anda con el cuerpo desnudo y está cansado por lo de anoche. Solamente gira la cabeza a fijarse en el argentino quien sigue durmiendo plácidamente cuan niño inocente. _

_Martín así, parece un total encanto. Callado sin hacer ruidos. ¿En qué demonios está pensando? Presiona los parpados. No es momento para debatirse o despertará al bello durmiente._

_Reposa la cabeza sobre la almohada manteniendo los orbes oscuros en el perfil blanquecino._

_Le queda observando otra vez. Recuerda las veces que lo miraba así cuando eran niños (y se había acercado para verlo con más atención), o cuando descansaban por tantas ideas de independizarse._

_¿Cómo algo así podría ser tan desesperante y egocéntrico?_

_No tiene respuestas. Está cansado para buscar una. Solo se vuelve a dormir. En ese mismo instante el rubio abre los ojos sin saber nada de lo ocurrido. Ladea la cabeza topándose con su bello durmiente, como si lo estuvo mirando hace rato. Quizás es su imaginación. Bueno, da igual._

_Sonríe admirando la serenidad de su amante y no duda en abrazarlo por encima, despertándolo y murmurando un "Uhmm" con toda la flojera del mundo. Si bien, Manuel protesta un poco sin mucho ánimo, así que deja que Martín lo apapache. _

**X**

Virgo tiende a ser muy perfeccionista, y a criticar y juzgar, lo que puede causar algún conflicto con Cáncer, que prefiere disfrutar de una vida tranquila y suele ser muy susceptible a las críticas de su pareja.

"_¡Claro, claro! ¡Ahí estaré!"__―__Argentina corta la llamada, manteniendo una gran sonrisa. _

"_¿Vas a salir?" __―__pregunta Manuel._

"_Sí. Hay una fiesta donde Pedro. ¿Vas?"_

"_Para tu información, tengo responsabilidades."_

"_Bah. Pasas cincuenta horas trabajando, ¿eso es normal?"_

"_Para mí, sí."_

"…_No hablás enserio…"_

"_¿Tengo cara de payaso?"_

_Martín no puede creerlo. Ni él pasa tantas horas trabajando… ¡Y él que alegaba por miserables siete horas!_

"_Como vos querás. Si querés vas, si no, no. Pero te recomendaría salir un rato, a tomar."_

"_No tomo cuando trabajo."_

"_No estás trabajando."_

"_Mañana tengo cosas que hacer."_

"_Bien por vos. Entonces voy solo."_

"_Sí, ve solo. Espero que llegues más tardar hasta las dos de la noche."_

"_¡¿Qué? ¡A esa hora recién empieza la diversión! ¡No me jodás! ¡Sos un viejo amargado!"_

"_¡Tú un egocentrista!"_

"_¡Perfeccionista!"_

"_¡Imbécil!"_

"_¡No voy a volver hasta mañana!"_

"_¡Perfecto! ¡Bien por mí!"_

"_¡Adiós!"__―__Martín, completamente enojado, sale de la casa._

_Manuel le sigue, pero para abrir la puerta y gritar: "¡Anda a disfrutar hasta mañana, weón! ¡Yo iré donde mi buen amigo Arthur y no precisamente para tomar té!"_

"_¡Atrevéte y te parto en dos!"_

**X**

De ser una pareja que se entienda tan bien, incluso pueden hacer negocios juntos, porque los dos son productivos y se complementan a la perfección. Virgo es analítico y encaja perfecto con el cuidadoso Cáncer.

"_¿Cómo van las acciones?" __―__pregunta Martín._

"_Bastante bien de lo que yo pensaba." __―__responde Manuel observando los documentos mientras da un sorbo a su taza de té._

"_¡Al fin una buena noticia en el día!" __―__estira los brazos marcando una sonrisa._

"_¿Despertaste con el pie izquierdo?"_

"_Algo parecido, pero mi día sería perfecto si me das un besito" __―__deja escapar una risilla__―__. "Solo uno. Dale, un besito" __―__se toca los labios pidiendo uno__―__. "Aquí, aquí."_

_Manuel suspira. Deja el té de lado y se acerca a posar sus labios en los de él. Algo sencillo. Regresa a su posición._

_Martín se relame los labios. __―__"Sabes a té…" __―__por alguna extraña razón, le recordó alguien odioso._

"_Será porque estoy comiendo una empanada" __―__dice sarcástico, sonriendo de lado__―__. "Sigamos."_

"_Después me tendrás que dar un beso con dulce de leche."_

"_Te lo daré cuando terminemos esto" __―__responde buscando una hoja__―__. "Sí todo sigue bien, seguramente esto subirá y nos beneficiará."_

"_¿No habrá problemas?"_

"_Yo veo que no. Tendríamos que llamar a ese Alfred."_

"_Lo dejamos para después. ¿Terminamos?"_

"_Sí."_

"_¿Me das el beso con sabor a dulce de leche?"_

**X**

La mejor herramienta que pueden tener en cualquier relación, es la comunicación. Esta pareja tiene desde el principio lo que muchas no logran tener en toda su relación.

_Hace muchos años atrás:_

_Un pequeño niño rubio camina tranquilo, desde lo lejos nota a otro, desconocido. Se pregunta quién puede ser, tal vez alguien como él, uno nuevo. _

_La curiosidad le gana. Se acerca corriendo._

"_Hola, ¿eres de por aquí? No te había visto antes. ¿Cómo estás?"_

"_Eh…bien." _

_El rubio le sonríe y se sienta a su lado._

"_¿Te gusta la naturaleza? ¡A mí también!"_

_El de cabellos castaños lo mira desconcertado sin creer tanto entusiasmo. Ni siquiera le respondió la última pregunta._

"_Ah, me llamo Pampa. ¿Y tú?"_

"_Tchili."_

"_¿Tchili? Suena como…erm…uhm…" __―__piensa__―__ "No sé, pero suena algo gracioso."_

"_¿Mi nombre es gracioso?"_

"_Sí, y es lindo" __―__sin darse cuenta, lo hace ruborizar__―__. "Oye y… ¿por qué estabas solo? ¿No tienes amigos?"_

"_Yo…no tengo…" __―__dice bajito._

"_Oh" __―__exclama__―__. "Ahora tienes uno."_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Sí. Seamos amigos. No vivo muy lejos, así que puedo venir a verte ¡todos los días! Y jugamos, ¿qué me dices? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"_

"_Pampa…"_

"_Apuesto que seremos muy buenos amigos cuando seamos más grandes. Nos ayudaremos mutuamente. Cuando algo malo te suceda, yo estaré allí."_

_En ese momento, el pequeño de Martín le toma una mano._

"_Amigos…" __―__murmura el de cabellos negros__―__ "Si estás en problemas…yo estaré allí…"_

"_Sí, seremos los mejores amigos. Pero… ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo cuando seamos más grandes?"_

"_¿Q-Qué? Pe-Pero…"_

"_Es que…eres muy bonita…"_

"_¡¿Erhg?"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Años después…_

"_¡Capitanía, cásate conmigo!"_

"_¡No me voy a casar contigo, Plata! ¡He dicho que no soy una niña!"_

_Manuel no da más, y lo golpea en el rostro con toda la fuerza posible, a ver si se deja de molestarlo._

"_Que…salvaje…"__―__dice Martín tirado en el suelo siendo revivido por Antonio__―__ "Es…tan linda… ¿sabes mamá? Me gusta desde que nos cocimos…"_

"_Martín…Capitanía es un niño…"_

"_¿Qué pasó ahora, bastardo?" __―__aparece Lovino por el escándalo que lo despertó._

"_Lo mismo de siempre… ¡No sé qué hacer con ese niño! ¡Mira al pobrecito de Martín!" _

_Desde el principio de todo que tienen comunicación. Desde el principio que Martín se da cuenta que Manuel es arisco. Desde el principio que recibe sus golpes. Pero no le importó que fuera hombre. Nada cambió. Tal vez los golpes dejaron de existir._

**X**

Virgo puede ser bastante reservado, por lo que a su pareja Cáncer le puede llevar algún tiempo lograr el nivel de entendimiento mutuo y compenetración que desea en una relación. No obstante, si logran penetrar en las defensas naturales de Virgo y llega a conocer su interior, ambos signos desarrollarán unos lazos emocionales y sexuales muy sólidos.

_No sabía por qué, eso trataba de hacerse creer del por qué yace sentada en el suelo de la casa del chileno, siendo una especie de terapeuta familiar. Bueno, al ver al argentino corriendo…digo nadando a su casa para pedirle ayuda con la actitud conservadora de su hermano, no pudo negarse. Es que su hermano es tan…especial. Y es la única que puede hacer a Manuel soltar ciertas verdades con su ingenio._

_Tiare de cruza de brazos. Alza la azulina mirada a los presentes, mirándose frente a frente. Llevaban veinte minutos con la terapia. ¿Hay avances? Sí…un poco. Por lo menos sabemos que Manuel tiene sus sueños húmedos con Martín, y viceversa._

_Muy bien, es hora de dar un gran paso._

_Carraspea la garganta._

"_Entonces, quiero que se digan que se aman."_

"_¿Qué? Espérate un poco. No voy a decir algo tan…"_

"_¿Lindo, sentimental?" __―__le corta al chileno__―__ "Ni no lo vas a decir, mejor me voy. No tiene caso seguir." __―__la pascuense se pone de pie. Luego siente su mano ser jalada por la del rubio. Este le dice en voz baja muy piadosa que le ayude, que arme algún plan. La chica lo piensa. Le responde de la misma manera mientras que Chile los observa curioso y no de buena gana._

_Vuelven._

"_Muy bien. ¿No lo vas a decir Conti?"_

"_No."_

"_¡Che! ¡Eso significa que no me querés, que solo estás conmigo por calentura!"_

"_¡¿De qué estai' hablando? ¡Y no habli' de eso frente a mi hermana, weón!"_

"_¡Apuesto que te acostás con el primero que se te cruza por delante! ¡Apuesto que con ese inglés!"_

"_¡Otra vez con lo mismo! ¡Hasta cuando tengo que decirte que Arthur es mi amigo! ¡Tus problemas son con él, no conmigo!"_

"_¡Aún no me olvida esa vez, tengo los recuerdos! ¡Y apuesto que también con Ludwig!"_

"_¡Te pasaste de la raya, Martín! ¡Entonces tú te acostai con Francis, Feliciano y con Lovino!"_

"_¡A Feliciano y a Lovino no los metás, menos a Lovino, que es como mi madre! ¡Es como si yo te dijera que te acostás con mamá Antonio!"_

"_¡Eso jamás! ¡No le presto el trasero a cualquiera!"_

"_¡Solo a mí!"_

"_¡Sí, solo a ti!"_

"_¡¿Te casás conmigo?"_

"_¡No!"_

"_¡¿Tenés miedo de casarte y de amarme para toda la vida? ¡Sos un cobarde, una nenita!"_

"_¡No soy una nenita! ¡Y sí, me caso contigo para que veas que no soy cobarde!"_

"_¡Pelotudo!"_

"_¡Weón!"_

"_¡Boludo!"_

"_¡Aweonado!"_

"_¡Te amo!"_

"_¡Yo también!"_

"_¡Besáme entonces!"_

"_¡De acuerdo!"_

_Y se besan. Por lo menos Manuel no dio cuenta de que se dejó llevar por los gritos._

"_Oh…creo que mi trabajo terminó." __―__a Rapa Nui solo le queda otra que irse de la casa para dejarlos a solas. _

**X**

En el sexo se compenetran muy bien, no son extravagantes ni escandalosos, puede darse mucho el caso que utilicen algún probador de alguna tienda y que al salir de él, nadie haya notado lo que estaban haciendo.

_Y es perfectamente lo que ésta pasando._

_Detrás de las cortinas, dentro del probador donde supuestamente Martín se estaba probando un pantalón, sin embargo, se le ocurrió llamar a su compañero para meterse y hacer cosas de adultos, como besarlo, tocarlo, bajarle el pantalón, la ropa interior y subirle la camiseta, para enseguida subirlo a su cuerpo sujetándole de las piernas que rodean su cintura. Ahora lo afirma del trasero que sube y baja contra su miembro. _

_Manuel intenta no gemir. Esconde el rostro en el hombro argentino y se cubre la boca con la mano. Martín hace lo mismo, apretando la boca, respirando acelerado._

_Sin querer, al castaño se le escapa un gemido._

"_Shhh~…" __―__le silencia el de cabellos dorados._

"_No…es…fácil…genio…" __―__se molesta. Habla en susurros__―__ "Weón…me estoy cayendo…afírmame bien poh…"_

"_No soy…mister músculos". __―__ya no hay mucho caso para seguir sosteniéndolo aunque fuera de peso pluma. Lo baja y lo voltea hacia la pared. Coge su glande introduciéndolo otra vez, a continuar con los empujes, profundos y cortos, mientras que el chileno cierra los ojos, cubriéndose la boca, teniendo el rostro sonrojado. _

_No pasa mucho. Una vez que acaban reprimiendo con tanta fuerza de voluntad, se limpian, se visten, y salen del vestidor con bastante ingenio sin que nadie se dé cuenta._

_Sí, salen con normalidad, pero los rubores en sus pómulos dicen otra cosa. _

_Martín intenta arreglarse la chaqueta. Manuel el cabello._

_No pasan ni dos días para que tengan intimidad en el cine, en plena película, en los mismos asientos del final, sin hacer ruidos extraños._

_Sí que son astutos y genios en irse a riesgos, pero eso ayuda mantenerlos activos, ¿no?_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**『****º…Fιη…º****』**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Qué tal? ¿Quedó mejor que el otro? Colocar a Carlitos fue tan diabético, asdaagsfasf! La última parte de la compatibilidad, cuando la leí por primera vez exploté imaginándome una escena caliente entre esos dos xD

Sé que quedó muy corto, es que algunas frases eran muy difíciles de adaptar u.u

Y…no sé qué más. Tengo mucho fríooo~.

Ojalá les haya gustado ^^

¡Saludos! ¡Nos vemos, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
